Light and heavy armoured military vehicles, non armoured military vehicles and civilian vehicles and other objects being in areas subjected to warfare risk being exposed to armoured bulkhead by means of grenades with directional explosive strength, so called RSV-grenades or RPGs (Rocket Propelled Grenades). These grenades consequently constitute a serious threat to the vehicle and its crew.
There are different ways of protecting oneself against RSV-grenades. One way of protecting oneself against RSV-grenades is to provide such vehicles with protection devices comprising a grid configuration with profile element arranged to affect the electric detonation release arrangement of such a grenade by means of short-circuiting. Hereby a weakness of the construction of the RSV-grenade is utilized, wherein initiation of the directed explosive strength may be prevented by compressing the nose cone.
In order to ensure that the directed explosive strength of the RSV-grenade is prevented the profile elements according to a variant are relatively deep such that the nose cone of the grenade manages to be compressed during the contact with the profile elements. As the profile elements are relatively deep the performance of the protections is heavily reduced the higher the angle of impact of the projectile hitting the protections.